


A Concussion Grenade Changes Everything

by Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week, Fix-It, M/M, temporarily Deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/pseuds/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney
Summary: Part of codywan week that I posted originally on tumbler. This was Day 2: fix-it
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	A Concussion Grenade Changes Everything

The battle against Grievous and his battle droids has been tough, but the troopers and their Jedi were finally victorious. As Cody hands Obi-Wan’s light saber back to the Jedi he knows his smile is on the edge of dopey. He had gotten a little too close to a concussion grenade, consequently Cody’s ears are still ringing, and he knows Helix he’s going to insist that he stays overnight in the med tent. After all its Cody’s third concussion in less than six months. But he can’t bring himself to care with General Grievous dead this war can finally end, no more of his brothers have to die.

He watches as his general mounts his frankly baffling steed and proceeds to climb a cliff face on its back. That’s his Jedi, and hey maybe with the war now over they can finally have that conversation they’ve been meaning to. With the war finally over and neither one of them needing to be pulled in 100 different directions anymore, they can take time for them. In the middle of thinking everything Cody’s com unit goes off.

He recognizes Chancellor Palpatine and can see that he is saying something but cannot hear a word that is being said. He knows his COM unit has a recording function that engages automatically anytime a call comes in so he doesn’t worry about hearing what the chancellor has to say he waits until it looks like the man has stopped speaking and says “yes my lord” turning off his COM when it seems like that was the correct response. No one around him seems to be agitated or really in any type of hurry at all so whatever the chancellor spoke of must not of been too terribly important.

It’s hours later when he manages to let Obi-Wan know that he had a calm call come in from the chancellor if he could review it for him and let him know what was said that be handy. He knows that Obi-Wan will transcribe the call for him as he still cannot hear anything but the ringing. An hour or so later Obi-Wan comes back with a question instead of a transcription. He asks what Order 66 is. Absentmindedly Cody replies that it is only used by the Supreme Chancellor and it is that the Jedi Order has become traitors they are then to mediately target their generals and exterminate them with extreme prejudice. Cody‘s quick to assure his general that it’s only to be used in the most dire of circumstances and it can’t be all bad I mean there are three different orders that would make them shoot the chancellor. Who ever ordered the clones and the orders believed in being thorough and covering every possible contingency. 

It’s not until two days later when he sees the written transcript of the call that Cody realizes something might have gone wrong. But that’s OK because it’s just a transcript I can’t force him to shoot his general, and he knows his general is not a traitor.

Obi-Wan on the other hand has managed to get the word out relatively quickly to all Jedi what had happened and what the Chancellor had tried to do. He contacted the 501st that were stationed on Corasant by passing Anakin completely and ordered them to help the Jedi evacuate the Temple. For the time being it was to dangerous for the old, injured and the children to stay behind. 

He also manages to get in touch with a few of senators to let them know what had almost happened, telling Padme to ‘kidnap’ Anakin for a surprise weekend away before the baby is born to get him off planet. With all that done they are able to call the Chancellor a traitor and he is then shoot by the home guard to protect the senators when he tries to kill some of them with sith lightning. 

And so the plot to kill the Jedi fails all because the grand chancellor decided to contact a clone who had gone temporarily deaf due to a concussion grenade.


End file.
